


Alfred's Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred stretched his arms on a bed prior to one smile.





	Alfred's Evening

I never created DC AU characters.

Alfred stretched his arms on a bed prior to one smile. He fell asleep after he heard about Batman capturing a villain on a television screen.

THE END


End file.
